I Know Where I Belong
by Dandilyons
Summary: Being half vampire and half witch has never been easy for Clover as she struggles with her past. Fred and George are the few people in her life that have stuck around for her. With the Rebellion building under the rule of Delores Umbridge, Fred realizes how important it is to him to protect her. That isn't the only thing he realizes.


Fear washed over me as I sat in Umbridges sickeningly pink office. Everyone thinks I was a hero today, shouting in class. She made a formal announcement about Dumbledore's disappearing that wasn't what bothered me. It's the way she insulted him; calling him an underhanded criminal. Anger exploded out of me like I never thought possible. Of course Umbridge couldn't have someone upstaging her or disagreeing. So naturally, I got detention.

I shifted nervously in the desk as she entered the room. With a girlish giggle she said, "I suppose you think you're clever with your little outburst. I read up on your file the school keeps. Half vampire I see. Half witch. Such dirty blood, it's such a pity"

My nails cut into my skin as I balled my shaking hands into fists. "Now pick up the quil! I want four lines from you. You will write, 'I will remember my place.'"

I brought the tip of the quil to paper and took a deep breath. "I will remember my place." Tears of anger filled my eyes as the sting took the breath out of me.

"And another," she cheerily instructed.

"I will remember my place." The cuts went far deeper and blood seeped from the marks on my hand. I quickly scrawled another line, to get the pain over. I pursed my lips to will myself to not scream. She smiled in delight over my agony; the corners of her lips curling into a wicked grin. "File says your father left soon after your birth. Don't blame him, mixed children are an abomination. Pureblood like his well, shame it went to waste. I must say though, it's a shame about your mother," she said in a happy tone. "Killed by a death eater, I read. Perhaps you got your arrogance from her."

Standing up I looked at her dead in the eye. "Don't you ever talk about my mother again, " I said slamming my fists on the desk. "She died because she wouldn't help them kill! She died because she didn't want to join the likes of Voldemort or you!" Pulling her arm back, she swung it across and connected with my cheek with great force behind the blow. "Get out of my office. Now! You filthy blooded disgrace!" My chest heaved with anger as stared intensely at her. Instinctively my teeth pushed themselves down; a defense mechanism. I felt her eyes look to my mouth with sheer terror as she felt for her want in her pocket. There wasn't a trace of her sickening cheer as I turned to leave.

I briskly walked out of her office and rushed down the stairs and leapt into the halls. Hoots and cheers filled my ears. My episode must've gone viral. Ducking my head down and pursing my mouth shut, I made my way to the door of our dorms. "Levethius," I said in a rushed tone.

The plan was, to make a bee line towards my dorm before anyone had time to make conversation. My breath intake was sharp as I casually sped across the commons area. With how kindly the gossip mill is treating me these days. I suppose a bloody hand and visible fangs won't help my case in the slightest. Taking a deep breath I briskly walked across the Griffyndor commons room. As I passed the couches I felt a firm and around my arm.

"CLOVER! There she is. Heard you gave that beast a piece of your mind. Atta girl!" I was twirled around to meet Fred's happy face. His eyebrows furrowed as he brought his hand to his face. Blood was smeared across his palms.

"What happened?" Looking to my face he saw my swollen and bruised cheek. His hand went out to touch in and I broke away as tears leaked from my eyes. He pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair. "C'mon," he said as he led me up the stairs. I sank down on the bed and stared at the ground. Fred has so many worries with protecting his family. I'm not sure what's between him and I but know one thing, I just don't want to be another thing he had to worry about. I like him too much for that. He sat down gently beside me after he plucked a tissue from my desk. Fred gently dabbed at my hand and unveiled my punishment. "I will remember my place? What happened?"

"That nasty outburst of my got me landed in detention. She started insulting my mother and I lost it. She slapped me. Instinct sort of just took over and I kind of…well you know." I dabbed my eye with the edge of my robe sleeve. "She made me write with a special quill bloodied up my hand. She made me write three times, it went really deep. She was going on about my dirty blood."

Anger spread all over his face as he pushed off the bed and started pacing. "I can't bele-Wh-Why does she get away with this stuff! You don't deser- She can't do this to the girl I- Your blood isn't-," he stuttered. Still shaking with rage, he took a deep breath. "Clover, you're perfect as you are. Don't let that miserable cow make you think any different." My cheeks flushed red as I looked at his intense eyes. My mind and heart were racing madly. "The girl you what?," my mind shouted. Fred of course has never been the simple sort.

Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he dabbed my hand and wiped away the blood. He kissed the top of my hand gently and looked me in the eye. "You're my best friend and I won't let anything else happen to you okay?" I leaned against him and laid my head on his boney shoulder and sighed. "You're a right amazing piece of work you are. I can have the most miserable day and you still manage to make me feel better."

He smirked confidently, "I suppose I am pretty brilliant huh?"


End file.
